Unfulfilled Dreams
by JanelleR5
Summary: This is going to be AU. Set after Season 3, it's about some Glee characters in New York. I'm going to fully go with Nick/Rachel because I really love them together. There will be Sebtana, Quinn/Jeff and obviously Klaine. This is my first fan-fiction so I hope everyone like it. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not own Ryan Murphy either.**

**A/n: This is my first fic, so I'm not that good. This is going to be AU. And it's set after Season 3. Basically Rachel and Santana both got into NYADA and they are best friends. Rachel isn't as uptight as she is on the show. Nick, Jeff and Sebastian were from the Warblers and they are in Julliard. There will be Klaine. And they meet because Kurt is in NYADA but Blaine is in Julliard. I fully intend to go on with the idea of ValenBerry and Sebtana and I don't know who to pair Jeff of with so if you have any ideas, please let me know. This chapter will be like a filler of what happens at first. They don't meet yet. And please please click the little button "Review". Or Favourite. It won't hurt. I promise.**

Rachel's POV (Point Of View)

I giggled to myself as I strolled across the airport my new ELLE tote on my shoulder. I was in New York! All my life I was dreaming of this and here I was! Santana matched her pace with mine and gasped slightly as we exited through the double doors. New York was everything I imagined it to be, if not more. The tall skyscrapers reaching up to the sky. The busy but steady hum of people rushing through the crowded sidewalk. The birds twittering in the air and the honks of the cars on the road. New York was full of life. I took in a breath. No wonder they called New York the City of Dreams. It definitely was one. And I was going to complete my dream.

"Stop staring, San!" I grumbled for what seemed like the billionth time. This was the fifth time I had to drag her away from a store and I was getting impatient. Tapping my foot on the ground, I waited for five seconds before pulling her away from the clothing rack.

"Rach! You're such a meanie!" she muttered under her breath.

"I know. But you love me anyway. We can go shopping another day with Kurt!" I laughed a little at her expression and grabbed her hand, spinning around.

"I still can't believe we're here." Santana said, her eyes sparkling.

"I know, it's a little surreal. But, hurry up! We need to meet Kurt at NYADA now! And you know how he gets with waiting." I snapped lightly with a smirk on my face. She gasped a little remembering what happened the last time he got angry. Even, Puck got scared. Damn, Kurt was scary when he wanted to be. She grabbed my hand and pulled, tearing down the pavements of New York. With our hair flying with the wind, we started laughing crazily, ignoring the passerby's stares and mutters. I looked up at the sky and smiled. We were here in New York, living out our dreams. That's what mattered.

We reached NYADA soon, out of breath, considering the fact that we just ran down like three streets to the school afraid of an angry Kurt. What we saw was not an angry Kurt, however. We saw a completely-lost-in-thought Kurt as he locked lips with Blaine Anderson, pulling him closer. Santana coyly made a cat-call and they pulled apart flustered, blushing furiously. I sauntered over and pulled him into a hug, while speaking to Kurt, "I missed you so much! I'll overlook that little snippet of PDA for now, but you need to tell me everything considering that when you both left for New York, you were on a break…"

"What can I say? Blaine holds my heart!" he said mock swooning, while I grabbed Blaine in to another hug. Santana looked over at us with a smirk on her face, "This is a wonderful welcome party, Hobbit. But, I really need to get going. I haven't decorated my room in Julliard yet." Santana said.

"Oh, ok. Go on. Blaine can follow. He's in Julliard too." Kurt replied.

"Hobbit? Oh joy." She remarked, throwing up her hands in mock exaggeration, her grin giving her away. Blaine pushed a hand through his hair and shot us a grin, before motioning to Santana and the two of them set off down the streets.

"Ok. Now that they're gone, down to business. Are you ok? I know Finn's my step-brother but he's a complete imbecile. Have you told anybody?" Kurt asked concern in his eyes.

I shook my head, "I haven't. It's hard for me to talk about it, Kurt."

He nodded sympathetically and replied, "Well, he's gone and you're free. He was controlling you anyway." Looking back now, I realised Kurt was right. Finn never let me talk to other guys and I even had to keep my dance classes with Jeff a secret. Him proposing to me was a way to tie me down to Lima so I could never go to New York. He was a part of my past, and I was faced with my future here.

I smiled brightly at Kurt, "Let's go. You said you wanted to give me a tour anyway."

"True that. I also need to give you a wardrobe makeover. Even though your taste in bags is impeccable, your sense of style is still the same." Kurt eyed my sweater and skirt combination critically. I looked down at my outfit and found myself agreeing. I needed to reinvent myself. "Ok. When do we start?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He quipped and proceeded to drag me off to the nearest store. Laughing at his enthusiasm, I ran to keep up with his pace. I felt great here. I mused thoughtfully, I couldn't wait to find out what New York had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not own Ryan Murphy either.**

**A/n: Hi! I'm so happy that I finished this chapter. I don't think I've quite captured Sebastian's character or personality. But tell me what you think! I've also decided who to pair Jeff with. Quinn! I mean they are quite cute together! Also in this chapter we will start the Sebtana pairing. Give me some tips too! Hints of Jeff/Rachel friendship. I hope that you all like this chapter. Please please click the button "Review" below. Or Alert. Or Favourite. I don't mind and it won't hurt. I also want to thank Petrina for her awesome support and little plot tweaks. Also Man Lin for supporting my stories since young and giving me courage. ****To all my sisters(fake and real), really thanks for all the support given. Love you guys.**

Sebastian's POV

I looked around the double room I was sharing with Jeff with contempt. Said person was lounging on his bed lamenting to Nick about how sad it was that h wasn't in Julliard. Please, I thought, the teachers in this school are so lucky they weren't together. I still remembered the time they glued my drawers together and put jam on the ceiling fan.

"Sebastian? Hello?" I jolted out of my reverie. I didn't realise Jeff was calling my name.

"Yes?" I sniped impatiently.

"Blaine asked us if we wanted to have coffee at the café nearby." Jeff replied, looking at his phone. Ah. Coffee. No wonder I was feeling horrible. I didn't get my caffeine fix this morning.

"Say yes. I really need coffee." Flopping down on my bed, I grimaced as I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror.

"Good! I said yes already anyway!" Jeff half shouted with an enthusiasm I had no idea how he could muster with only 3 hours of sleep on the plane ride over. He practically started bouncing around the room. That boy had to be on a sugar high. "Hurry up! We need to go now!"

I dragged myself from the bed, put a comb through my hair and tiredly trudged after them. Nick and Jeff continued their mindless chatter up until we reached the café. Going through the door, we saw Blaine as his usual dapper self. Approaching him, I realised he had company, Santana, the fiery Latino who duelled me last year. I still cringed at the memory of me slushing her.

As I locked eyes with her, I suddenly felt self-conscious. I knew that I looked good. I have soft brown hair, sharp green eyes and a good physique. So why was I feeling so strange? It wasn't my first time meeting her. Was I nervous? Nonsense. Sebastian Symthe does not do nervous. Was I attracted to her? But I'm gay and she's a lesbian! This is not happening. Maybe I'm imagining things. Right, I probably am. I calmed myself down and plastered my signature smirk on my face.

When we reached the table, I acknowledged them, "Santana, Blaine.", nodding in her direction and sending a charming smile to him. "Sebastian." She spat out, glaring at me, as she sent warm smiles to Nick and Jeff. They shook hands and went to get their coffee, while I slid into the booth.

"Why is meerkat face here? You said we were meeting some nice Warblers, but then again anything compared to HIM would seem nice!" she jabbed a finger at me, while sipping on her latte.

"Calm down, San. He's ok. Sebastian has changed since the umm... incident." Blaine replied.

"Changed. Changed.", she said, drawing the word out. "Seriously. You believe him? We're talking about the guy who almost blinded you and slushied me! You know how much the dry cleaning cost!"

I smirked at her, "Well, that was before I meet such NICE people, Santana. Look, you ain't no angel yourself. I'm sure you threw around some slushies. Yes. Blaine just CANNOT shut up."

"Ugh, Hobbit. I'm outta here. You can enjoy your little reunion with criminal chipmunk and joker twins here, I'll see you at Julliard later." Flipping her hair and storming out of the café.

Just then, said joker twins returned to the table with their cups of coffee. "Wow. Rachel has been teaching her how to chew people out." Jeff said offhand, taking a seat.

"You know Rachel?" Blaine asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Yup. We're in dance class together. She can dance! We happened to meet because I happened to be too cocky and challenged her to a dance-off." Jeff admitted, a hint of blush at his cheeks.

"Oh, you should never do that. I learnt that the hard way after losing 7 battles of DDR against her." Blaine chuckled.

"Speaking of her, I need to confirm the audition timing tomorrow. You are coming right, Nick?" slipping on his hoodie as he said so.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! Bye! So, tell me more about Rachel. She sounds interesting." Nick said, directing the last sentence to Blaine.

As they chattered on, I realised exactly how interested Nick was in Rachel. I only ever talked to her twice before and she had made an impression on me. I smiled to myself, Nick has a crush! I sipped my coffee and leaned back on the couch, soaking up the banter. For that few minutes, I felt free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and I do not own Ryan Murphy either.**

**A/n: Sorry for taking so long to update. First 2 weeks of school have been HECTIC…. This chapter focuses more on Santana/Rachel/Quinn/Kurt friendship. It really is like a filler. I know it seems like pointless chatter but there will be drama soon, I hope. Sorry for the Sebastian bashing in this chapter! It's only a bit. I love Sebastian and Grant Gustin a lot. Ok, I'm rambling. Hope you enjoy this. Please click the little button below called 'Review'. Or Alert. Or Favourite. It won't hurt, I promise. **

**BIG Thanks to:**

**BigTimeGleekBTR**

**Vamp158**

**Vampire-BlackRose**

**And MusicalLover17.**

**All those anonymous reviewers, BIG thanks too!**

The nerve of him! I thought angrily. How could he just saunter in there, looking so good and insult me! Wait… Did I just think Sebastian Symthe was good looking? I paced up and down angrily, before deciding to call up Kurt and Rach for some girl time.

"Hey Rach, where are you and Kurt?" I asked.

"We're at TrendSetters. You know where that is? On 5th Street between Madison Avenue." She replied.

"I'll come find you. See ya! And tell Kurt not to get his panties in a twist." I laughed' having heard Kurt grumble in the background. I hung up and turned the corner, almost knocking into someone and after regaining my balance, found myself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Quinn!" I whispered, astonished.

"San!" she joked back, laughing lightly.

"I never expected to see you here. Are you attending school?" I asked, linking arms with her.

"Oh. My scholarship to Julliard came late. And I only got here an hour ago." She replied.

"Hey! That's where I'm going to. You should follow me to meet Rachel and Kurt. They are going to be really happy to see you." We set off, laughing and joking around, earning stares from passer-bys. I mean, come on, we were both hot. We reached TrendSetters which turned out to be two blocks away. Entering the shop' we spotted Kurt and he waved us over, an excited grin on his face. At this point, Rach came out of the dressing room' modelling a pair of denim distressed shorts and a long, loose tank top. "Looking hot, Rach." I shouted, smirking as her face flushed. "I think it needs something more though." Kurt pondered thoughtfully.

Rachel turned around and groaned, "Kurstie! Stop fussing ar-!" "Hey! Quinn!" Rachel squealed, noticing her for the first time. She rushed towards the blonde, enveloping her in a hug also effectively cutting off her air supply. "Down girl! You're suffocating her!" I admonished, pulling Rachel of Quinn. Quinn recovered her breath and straightened up, "Good to see you too, Rach, Kurt." She flashed a smile at both of them.

We started talking at once, chatting on about school, songs and fashion. Soon, without us knowing it, we were walking down the street to a café. Kurt stepped up to the counter and rattled off an order, "One vanilla frappe, two mochas and one caramel coffee smoothie." I looked at him impressed, "You still remember our order after so long. Impressive."

Rachel pulled me to a booth where Quinn was already seated, motioning to Kurt to come over when he got the coffees. "Spill the beans, San. You may plaster on that fake smile, but I can see through it." She said sternly.

"Nothing happened." I stated, cursing myself silently for letting my facade slip.

"Oh, nothing happened," Rachel said sarcastically, "I'm not stupid, San."

I stared at her, my eyes almost dropping out of my head.

"Yes, I can read minds.

Cut the crap. San, I'm your best friend, I can help you. Quinn can too." She stared at me pleadingly.

"Fine." I examined my nails and mumbled, "."

"What! I can't hear anything." Quinn and Rachel said.

"Meerkat was there and he insulted me." I spit out.

Rachel turned furious, her hands clenching into fists. "That, that!" Argh! How can Blaine even invite him! This is so frustrating!"

Well, she clearly shared the same sentiments as me. But, when I thought about him, other than the anger and frustration, I felt something else. It was nibbling at me, at my edges. I couldn't shake it off. The longer I pondered on it, I was pretty sure I was attracted to him. But, I'm a lesbian! And I'm not supposed to like him! It's probably a phase, it'll pass in time. I told myself soothingly.

A hand passed over my face and I realised I had been spacing out. "You sure you alright, San?" Kurt asked worriedly. He was back with the coffee already? Wow, time flies by. "Yup. I'm fine." I smiled convincingly and grabbed my coffee, standing up. "Quinn, we should be going if we want to get to Julliard early tonight. It's almost 6."

"Ok. We should be going to guys." Kurt said, dragging Rachel with him as her phone began to ring.

_I wanna dance with somebody,_

_I wanna feel the beat with somebody,_

_I wanna dance with somebody,_

_With somebody who loves me._

She fumbled with her pockets before answering the call, shooting us an apologetic look as she got dragged away by Kurt. "We should be going to." Quinn said softly. We fell into easy banter on the way to Julliard, admiring the night scenery of New York.

We reached Julliard and Quinn got registered at once. Waiting in the main lobby, I started singing to myself as I waited for Quinn. "Santana! Guess who's my roommate?" she grinned. "Hmmm." I pretended to ponder. "Let me guess, how about me?" I pointed to myself, smirking. We both laughed and headed up to our room, getting ready for tomorrow.

I lay down on the bed and flicked the lights off after Quinn got in too. "I hope tomorrow will be a good day." I murmured. "Me too." Quinn replied. "Goodnight." We said simultaneously. I snuggled down into the covers and let sleep take over me in its deep, dark embrace.

Little did I know that I was wrong about tomorrow.

**A/n: Sorry again for the late update. Want to thank Petrina, Man Lin and my reviewers for giving me support to continue this! Thank you again! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not own Ryan Murphy either.**

**A/n: I am in a good mood, so I'm updating earlier but don't expect so many updates. School's getting busier and busier and exams are coming. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and THANKS for all the awesome people who reviewed the previous chapter. Thanks also to Petrina, Man Lin, Mary-Ann, Yun Xuan and so many of my other friends who have given me encouragement whether you know it or not. Love you guys!**

Rachel's POV

I looked at my timetable as I strolled down the hallway. Pre-Calc first, followed by English, Chemistry, Dance and Drama. God knows, I needed the extra rehearsal. When I got that phone call from Jeff last evening, telling me that he had managed to get a closed audition at the prestigious dance studio "Free Movement" for us, I literally screamed out loud. My mind had been going at hyper speed, thinking about possible dance routines, choice of music genres, possible dance moves and such. Jeff had just laughed quietly, "We had it planned out, remember? The hip hop/freestyle routine? We'll be fine. Pick you up tomorrow at 4. See ya."

I finished replaying the events of last night and turned around, bumping into someone. My books spilled all over the place and I landed heavily on my ankle, crying out in pain. "Shit!" someone mumbled and I looked up to find out what had happened. There was a boy leaning over me, his chestnut eyes crinkled with worry. He had dark brown hair that was artfully tousled and he was wearing a fitting white polo shirt that showcased the outline of his muscles and faded blue jeans. I blushed slightly as I realised I had been staring at him. He stretched out a hand and I winced as he pulled me up from the floor, gingerly rubbing my ankle.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked.

"Yup. I'm fine." I bent down to pick up my books, wincing again as my twisted ankle tried to support the weight of my body. "I don't think so. I'll take you to the infirmary. I'm Nick, by the way." He said, smiling as he did so. "I'm Rachel." I introduced myself. He took my books and carried them with one arm, the other supporting me around my waist. A tingle went through me as he placed his hand there and I was surprised. You can't possibly like Nick! You just met him today! I chided myself mentally. On the other hand, however, he did seem genuinely nice.

I battled with my inner thoughts as I limped towards the infirmary. Reaching it, the nurse there took a look at my ankle and just declared it sprained. "It should be fine in a few days." She said cheerfully. "But, I have a dance audition tomorrow!" I more or less screamed at her. "Well, you have to postpone it I'm afraid. You can't be dancing with that ankle." She bustled around hurriedly and proceeded to wrap my ankle up.

I walked out as best as I could, the pain was pretty bearable. I think I still could dance with it, musing thoughtfully. I was surprised when I saw Nick waiting for me. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked him. "Nah. I wanted to know if you were alright. It was my fault that you ended up in this state." He apologized, looking downwards. I laughed slightly and he looked up at me confused. "It's ok. It's just a sprain." I assured him. He cheered up slightly and asked me, "Tell me about you. I mean I only know your name's Rachel."

"Ok. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm 18 this year. I love Broadway and all other types of music. I love singing and dancing. I like watching action movies, chick flicks and romantic comedies. Ummm… I have two dads. My surrogate mother didn't want me when I found her. She's Vocal Adrenaline's coach: Shelby Corcoran." I said, a single tear trailing down her cheek. I wiped it away, plastering a smile on my face. "It's your turn."

"Sorry, Rachel. OK. I'm Nicholas Duval. I'm 18 too. I prefer pop and hard rock, but I don't mind Broadway at all. I like singing and drama. My family is really supportive of my decisions and I have 3 younger siblings: Emily, Lauren and Jimmy." He finished smiling.

"Wow. That's a lot of children for one family." I joked, lessening the tension. I mean I had only known him for a day and I was already attracted to him. Please, a guy as kind and hot like him probably had a girlfriend already. I looked at my watch and realised it was already 11. "Oh shit! We missed about half of the day already! I need to rehearse!" I was freaking out and tried to run to the dance auditorium that NYADA had, only to be stopped by Nick's hand.

"Rest a bit, Rachel. Your ankle is still sprained." He guided me to the nearby chair. "But, but… I have an audition tomorrow!" I protested my efforts futile. "Hey. Just call them up and explain to them. They'll understand." He assured me. "Ok, then. If you say so."

I called Jeff on his mobile. "Hey! What's up, Rach!"

"Hey Jeff! I can't make it for the audition today. Can we postpone it?"

"Why? Are you alright?"

"I sprained my ankle. I can't dance for the next few days."

"It's fine. How's next Wednesday for you?"

"Yep. It should be ok by then. See you around."

"See you, Rach."

I hung up and looked back at Nick. "Well, Jeff said he would help us postpone the audition, so we can audition another day."

"Jeff? As in Jeff Sterling from Julliard?"

"Yep. You know him? He's my dance partner. We used to take lessons together in Lima." I replied, a bit shocked at how he knew Jeff.

"He's my best friend from Dalton. We used to hang out a lot together, but now we're in different schools, so it's harder." He said sadly.

"It's ok. You two could always meet up occasionally." I reassured him. We collapsed into friendly banter, joking and laughing away at the silliest things. Nick made me feel happy with myself. He literally brightened up my day. I was quite shocked at how comfortable I was around him, like I had known him for ages. I really liked him. I wished he did like me back.


	5. Authors's Note

**Heyy guys!**

**Sorry about not updating for a really loooong time! I sincerely apologise. :) School has been really hectic and there are a lot of projects coming up. I have a few family problems too….. I will definitely try to update as soon as I can though. Don't worry!**

**So, basically, I want to dedicate this Authors Note to a whole bunch of supportive people:**

**BigTimeGleekBTR/Kirsty: For being there even if you're not there. For understanding and supporting me. For giving me helpful advice on my stories. Most of all, my AWESOME pen pal from Iceland. Love you!**

**Petrina: For being a good friend and reviewer always. For being there when I need someone to talk to, for being there when I rant about my stupid problems. Love you!**

**Man Lin: For still being here to support me even if you aren't here at all. For giving me encouragement when I started it as a hobby in Primary 5. For being the shoulder I had to cry on and being the best reading buddy I had. Love you!**

**Therese: For the awesomeness that is you. For your sarcasm and your unending love of Sherlock and Doctor Who. For your support and your smart-ass comments. Love you!**

**Claudia: For being there for me. For making me laugh when I feel sad. For listening to my problems when I spill everything out. For your sarcasm and great insults. For being my next best friend. For just being you. Love you too!**

**Lastly, but definitely not the least,**

**My abnormal, awesome aunt: Thanks for everything. For introducing me to great music. Great books and authors. For your unending support and advice. For your words of encouragement. For your advice and your listening ear. For your sarcastic remarks. Love you, every part of you. :) **

**I also want to thank all my REVIEWERS! Thanks for every single one of your reviews. You guys make me feel so loved and appreciated. Love all of you a lot. You guys will be my special Giraffes! Sorry. LOL. ^_^**

**Lots of well deserved love,**

**Janelle/Mia**


End file.
